


I'll be Home

by NightshadeDawn



Series: That happened... [28]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: When Yuuri can't return home for Christmas, Yuri set off to make his one in Russia memorable!... It doesn't go as planned.





	I'll be Home

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: "Half of you OTP tries to cook Christmas dinner and fail miserably."

        Yuri didn’t celebrate Christmas. It just… wasn’t a thing. 

        But Yuuri did. He loved Christmas, and for the past month he’d been talking about the Christmases he’d spent at home with his parents and sister. How he’d wake up to a tree and presents and stockings and and a large Christmas breakfast, only several hours later to have a larger Christmas dinner. 

        They’d agreed to no presents or festivities on December 25th, because to any other Russian it was just another day, and they were in Russia while waiting for their next competitions. Neither were able to get over to Japan, which was really getting to Yuuri, Yuri could tell.

        So he’d decided, on December 20th, he was going to make sure Yuuri had the best Christmas. 

        He was going to get him a present, cook him breakfast like his mother used to, and make him a large Christmas dinner. He got in contact with Yuuri’s mother, asking for aid in what she usually cooked and what she would suggest.

        Over a skype or two, she showed Yuri how to make some of Yuuri’s favorite dishes. By the time December 25th rolled around, Yuri thought he  _ might  _ do okay. 

        He got up early, all excited to make Yuuri breakfast, before walking into the kitchen to see Yuuri putting hot plates down on the table. 

        Yuuri gave him a guilty smile. 

        “Sorry,” he said. “I know we agreed, but, well, I couldn’t help myself. You don’t… have to think anything of this.”

        Yuri sat down across the table from Yuuri, digging into the utterly  _ delicious  _ breakfast Yuuri had made, and barely hiding his disappointment at the fact he hadn’t been able to do something special for the other. 

_         I’ve still got the present and dinner _ , Yuri reminded himself sternly. 

        The breakfast was a mix of Japanese and Russian foods, and seemed to brighten both Yuris spirits. After some time just spent together cuddling, Yuuri left for the ice rink saying he probably wouldn’t be back until later because Mila had said something about wanting him to critique her piece before the next competition. 

        Just like Yuri had planned. 

        Yuri was in the middle of trying to make katsudon when he got a call from Viktor. 

        “What is it?” Yuri snapped, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder while he tried to cook. “I’m kinda busy here.”

        “Yes, I know,” Viktor said. “But… I… may have lost the gift.”

        That one statement made Yuri freeze. “What do you mean you lost it?!” he screeched. 

        “Well, I had it in my pocket, but then I went to go see Chris, and it’s not… there, anymore,” Viktor almost whimpered. But Viktor didn’t whimper. It didn’t stop him from sounding pathetic, though.

        Instead of getting angry and shouting like he normally would, Yuri just hung up and tossed his phone across the room. He didn’t even bother to check to see if it was broken, even though Yuuri would be pissed if he’d broken his phone (again) because of his temper. 

        But he didn’t have time for that. 

        He had a dinner to make.

        Which didn’t turn out well. 

        Six hours later, the kitchen was a mess, and not a scrap of food was good. Well, there’d been the couple of katsudon piroshki buns he’d made, but then the cat had eaten them while he’d tried to clean up. 

        Just about all of the buns had come out black, burned, or charcoal. The aloo dum had been okay- until the cat had made him trip and spill it all over the floor and stove. And apparently there’d been some still on the burner he’d been using when he tried to make Mrs. Katsuki’s Christmas stew instead. 

        It’d set the stove up in flames, ruining the stew cooking on the top and the chicken (chicken of all things!) inside.

        He’d managed to put it out before it got overwhelming, but when Yuuri walked in through the front door, he came home to see Yuri on the kitchen floor surrounded by splattered food and foam from the fire extinguisher. 

        Yuuri’s eyes widened considerably, his jaw slowly dropping as he looked around. 

        “Wh-What happened here?” he questioned, kneeling down with a damp cloth in front of Yuri. Yuri himself looked ready to cry. He’d had this big, special day planned, and  _ everything  _ had been ruined. 

        Instead, he glared and averted his gaze as Yuuri wiped the mess off his face for him. 

        “I was trying to make you a Christmas dinner and it freakin’ blew up on me,” he muttered. 

        Yuuri’s eyes widened again, then he smiled softly, pulling Yuri into a hug. “Thank you, Yuri,” he murmured. 

        “What for?” Yuri grumbled. “I failed-”

        “You wanted to do something special for me,” Yuuri said, cupping his cheek before kissing his forehead. “It’s the thought that counts, isn’t it?”

        Yuri grumbled some intelligible form of agreement, but then looked around the kitchen in sorrow. “But now we don’t even have something regular for dinner tonight,” he complained. 

        Yuuri reached out and ruffled Yuri’s hair while grinning, making Yuri scowl. “I’ll take you out tonight,” Yuuri said, standing. “And show you a real Japanese Christmas dinner.”

        Both got changed so they weren’t in clothes covered by foam then Yuuri led the way to a restaurant nearby. 

        “KFC?” Yuri asked, cocking an eyebrow. “Seriously?”

        “Seriously,” Yuuri agreed, laughing at Yuri’s expression. “It’s somewhat of a tradition for a lot of Japanese families. I know it is for Yuuko’s.”

        Yuri just shrugged and followed Yuuri into the establishment. He let Yuuri order, only helping out when he struggled with some of the Russian words. 

        The two sat in a booth, the table laid out in front of them filled with more food than Yuri thought possible to eat. But Yuuri didn’t seem perturbed. 

        “Merry Christmas, Yuri,” Yuuri said, taking Yuri’s hand and slipping a silver bejeweled band around his finger. 

        Yuri gaped, looking from Yuuri to his hand and back to Yuuri. “Why- How- What- Huh?”

        Yuuri bashfully held up his own hand, showing off the similar band on his finger. “Chris called me earlier, saying he found a box addressed to be given to me from you,” he explained. “I wanted to wait to open until I got home to open it, but Chris goaded me into it, so…” He smiled down at their clasped hands and squeezed Yuri’s.

        “So, is that a yes then?” Yuri asked hopefully, cringing a bit at how anxious and excited he sounded.

        Yuuri rolled his eyes, pulling Yuri closer over the table and kissed him on the lips lightly. “As if it could be anything else,” he murmured. “Home is wherever you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have been lacking in Christmas spirit this year, and it sucks. Not to mention how stressed I've been, but oh well. 
> 
> And oh my gosh I don't think I could eat a Japanese Christmas dinner! They serve CHICKEN. I can't stand chicken. But anyway, have a wonderful Christmas, my lovelies! Or whatever holiday you celebrate. Happy Holidays!


End file.
